The invention relates to a device for stabilizing a paper web, particularly a tissue web, with at least one web stabilizer after the drying cylinder, where the stabilizer is located directly at the cylinder under the paper web.
A system for stabilizing a paper web, particularly a tissue web, is known from EP 1101863. Here, there are a number of stabilizers mounted after a tissue dryer. At the same time, the dust is removed from the upper side of the paper web. Before dust removal, a stabilizer is provided for the paper/tissue web which also takes away any additional air carried along with the web. Particularly in the production of high-grade tissue (soft tissue on conventional tissue machines and on TAD paper machines), the preferred doctor blades have a bevelled edge (ground to 5-40°) and web adhesion to the drying cylinder is kept relatively low, or it is virtually impossible to set a high level of adhesion by the paper web anyway. Thus, the web tends to move downwards and is only stabilized by the web tension that draws the paper web against the top stabilizer. As a result, there is a need to set the level of adhesion to the Yankee cylinder and/or a low degree of creping, which in turn has a negative effect on the strength and/or elongation of the paper.